¡Un enjuagatorio bucal, urgente!
by MadeInJapan87
Summary: —Necesito un enjuagatorio bucal para eliminar las bacterias de bastardos ricachones —. Le dijo a la vendedora un rubio de ojos mieles. — ¡Necesito que acudas a una farmacia ahora! y adquieras un enjuagatorio bucal. ¡Preciso desinfectarme de las bacterias caninas, urgentemente! — ordenó el empresario de ojos azules. Seto x Joey (?) One-Shot


Yu Gi Oh! no me pertenece. Escribo sólo para entretener =)

**_CAMPAÑA LE FAY _****_No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO._**

* * *

**¡Un enjuagatorio bucal, urgente!**

By MadeInJapan

_**Capítulo único**_

—Quiero mi revancha, Kaiba —. Se cruzó en la puerta de la salida del aula, impidiendo el paso al empresario. Los demás alumnos ya se habían retirado y Joey calculó que el engreído de Kaiba siempre esperaba pacientemente que los demás abandonaran completamente el salón; por lo tanto esperó hasta la hora de la última clase.

—Perro idiota, déjame pasar —. Exasperado el castaño sólo atinó bruscamente a usar su mano para empujar el cuerpo del otro, pero éste no se dejó pasar.

— ¡Insisto quiero un duelo! Tengo grandes habilidades hasta puedo ganarte —. Dijo muy seguro el rubio.

—Wheeler, creo que te quedó claro que eres un duelista de cuarta. Jamás me ganarás

—Te crees superior a todos, ¿no es así? — le dijo desafiante —Vamos, Kaiba tómalo como un juego ¿Es que acaso siempre vas de amargado por la vida?

—Idiota —. Apretando sus puños de rabia. El rubio quería la revancha de la final de ciudad de batallas, esa vez Kaiba le ganó. Aunque no quiso admitir que varias jugadas del perro lo tuvieron en ascuas; sin embargo, para la clase de Joey sólo era un perdedor con suerte.

— ¿No crees en la amistad? Yo me he superado gracias a que conocí a Yugi y me enseñó el verdadero significado del compañerismo — alzó su mano derecha en puño a la altura de su pecho enérgico intentando, de alguna manera, hacerle entender al muchacho pedante.

— ¿Terminaste? Porque tus estupideces están comenzando aburrirme — como si no le hubiese importado las palabras del rubio y haciendo ademán el CEO en salir del salón.

— ¿Es que acaso tienes miedo, Kaiba? ¿O temes quedar en ridículo ante los demás perdiendo con un duelista de cuarta? Yo no estoy sólo, ahora tengo amigos. En cambio tú estás sólo, admite que necesitas amigos, Kaiba. Yo antes era igual que tú, pero ahora gracias a la amistad de Yugi soy otro—. Provocando más al genio de KC ante esas palabras.

Jamás lo admitiría Seto Kaiba, pero le dolían esas frases, rememorando en ciudad batallas en la semifinal cuando perdió ante Yugi y luego Joey lo enfrentó. Un odio irremediable carcomió su ser, tener amigos y demostrar más afecto para él era debilidad. La educación que tuvo por parte de su padrastro y la obtención de poder lo cegó de sobremanera en querer ser el mejor. Definitivamente la falta de afecto de padres, un pasado oscuro y de maltratos lo estaba hundiendo, pero ahí estaba Wheeler sacándolo de sus casillas incluso más que el faraón de pacotilla y sus tonterías del corazón de las cartas.

En cambio Joey estaba seguro, algo le decía, que le ganaría y le demostraría que no es el mismo Joey Wheeler de siempre.

—Es mejor que no me provoques o pagarás muy caro, Wheeler—. Dejando su maleta en el suelo. Joey sonrió de lado ya estaba ganando esta batalla verbal, ahora faltaba la otra batalla del duelo de monstruos, o eso creyó pensando que Kaiba sacaría su mazo de cartas cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago quedando sin aire.

—¡Maldito cerdo ricachón! —.gritó desde el suelo. Por el golpe perdió el equilibrio. Kaiba lo miraba sonriendo burlonamente.

—Para que aprendas quien es tu amo — dijo de manera engreída y satisfecho en callar a ese "perro". Se agachó un poco para tomar su maleta e irse, estaba perdiendo su valioso tiempo por culpa de ese tonto, pero se fue directo al suelo al sentir un golpe fuerte en su espalda. Joey lo golpeo potentemente, provocando que miles de sillas saltaran lejos. Kaiba había chocado con los muebles.

— ¿Quién es el amo? —.Dijo el rubio jadeante sobándose el estómago. El bastardo de Kaiba golpeaba duro.

El CEO se levantó tambaleante mirando con odio a Joey, mientras que éste ya estaba empezando a emocionarse recordando en antaño sus peleas callejeras. No quería volver a los golpes, pero quería un duelo de monstruos y que lo reconociera Kaiba como un buen duelista ¡aunque fuera a golpes!

—Perro…—. Apretando sus dientes con rabia.

Joey estaba en guardia en posición de defensa mientras que el de ojos azules se acercaba cauteloso preparando su próximo ataque. El rubio lanzó el primer golpe siendo esquivado fácilmente por Kaiba quien volvió a golpear su estómago dejándolo sin aire y de pasó una patada cayendo al suelo.

—Acéptalo, tú perteneces a un nivel inferior, Wheeler. Incluso en una simple pelea callejera — puntualizó con superioridad ahora alistándose para irse, no antes mirar despectivamente al joven que yacía en el suelo gimiendo de dolor.

Cuando ya estaba cruzando la puerta unas manos muy fuertes lo llevaron rápidamente a la pared arrinconándolo y provocando un quejido de dolor por parte del CEO. Estaba inmovilizado. Sus dos brazos sostenidos por los brazos de su contrincante rubio y sus piernas atracadas con las piernas del mismo. Así no podía mover nada, se sintió desprotegido y atrapado. Gruñó por la bajo, ese ataque el de ojos azules no se lo esperó.

— ¿Así? ¿Mira cómo estás ahora, niño bonito? —. Esta vez fue un poco más travieso y en son de burla sus dichos, provocando que el castaño se enfureciera más ante su situación de verse realmente atrapado.

Ambas miradas: mieles y azul se enfrentaron cerca y cara a cara desafiantes. El rostro de Joey estaba a centímetros de los de Kaiba, mientras que éste forcejeaba. En un intento de desesperación y de NO perder ante ese perro de cuarta categoría Kaiba atinó a acercar su rostro al de Joey e instintivamente le mordió el labio inferior fuertemente provocando una herida al rubio. Aunque fue tan abrupto e imprevisto tanto para Joey como para Kaiba, éste mordiendo el labio inferior del rubio también pasó a llevar _"sin querer"_ su lengua y dejando algo de su saliva en la boca del perro. Ante ese _"golpe"_ soltó sorprendido y herido en dolor el rubio a Kaiba.

—Maldito enfermo mental — dijo el de ojos mieles apenas deteniendo la sangre que comenzaba a emanar de su labio inferior.

— ¿Quién es el perdedor? —fatigoso le dedicó una última mirada gélida para luego pasar su mano en su boca y limpiar los restos de sangre de Joey en sus labios. Mientras mordió al rubio provocó que se manchara con la sangre del perro en su boca. Kaiba se retiró del salón para echarle una última mirada a Joey, esta vez con tintes de triunfo dejando a un rubio herido y exhausto tirado en el salón de clases de la escuela.

**Xxx**

Mientras que un herido Joey caminaba por las calles de Domino City tambaleando apoyándose por cada cosa que se le cruzaba en su camino, paredes, postes, etc. y pasando un pañuelo de vez en cuando en su labio para detener la sangre que emanaba a borbotones, se detuvo en seco observando una pareja de enamorados. Frunció su ceño al observar cómo el muchacho le mordía suavemente el labio inferior e introducía su lengua a la boca de su acompañante. Ante ese hecho que miraba con detenimiento Joey recordó lo que hace unos instantes vivió con Kaiba, aunque fue bruto y sólo para soltarse de su agarre un rubor inundó sus mejillas.

—AHhhhh ¡Qué asco! —. Gritó el rubio. La pareja detuvo sus besos mirándolo ofendidos y aludidos por la frase pensando que ese muchacho les gritaba. Ante esa acción Joey les aclaró asustado que no era para ellos el insulto. Respiró profundo en alivio cuando el muchacho le perdonó y los novios se apartaron de la vista del rubio quien se salvó de otra pelea, suficiente tuvo con la riña con Kaiba esa tarde. Nuevamente la imagen del _"golpe-mordida en su labio"_ reapareció en su mente…un escalofrío sintió en su cuerpo e instintivamente se abrazó a sí mismo.

"_Tengo la saliva de Kaiba en mi boca, ese ricachón me metió su lengua… que asco. No soy gay… no soy gay. Ese imbécil engreído me atacó como Zombie, ¡como vampiro! ¡Maldito tramposo!"_ pasaba por su mente como tonto hilando frases incoherentes mientras iba caminando a su casa a duras penas recordando lo sucedido.

Tan sólo ver esa pareja besándose cayó en cuanta de lo sucedido. Incluso si no lo hubiese atribuido a un "beso" tal vez no le habría tomado el peso de esa "mordida" que para Kaiba fue en defensa propia.

**xxx**

Una limosina recorría las calles de Domino City esperando la luz roja para avanzar. Seto Kaiba descansaba en su mullido asiento de los golpes de su reciente pelea con Wheeler. Su chofer se reservó sus palabras al ver a su "jefe" en un estado, que inmediatamente dedujo, que su "_amo_" tuvo una pelea en la escuela. La sola mirada gélida de Kaiba le dijo entre líneas _"Ni se te ocurra preguntarme si valoras tu empleo"_

El de ojos azules se limitó a mirar desde la ventana el paisaje que se le presentaba. En instantes se cruzó una pareja de enamorados caminando por las veredas, la misma que vio Joey, estaban tan exaltados de pasión – que por poco les acomodaba mejor un motel - el hombre se abalanzó a la muchacha volviendo a morderle el labio de su pareja y unos leves juegos de lengua por parte de ambos. Ante aquella situación Kaiba abrió sus ojos recordando lo que hizo con el perro, como en un acto desesperado sólo atinó a morderle el labio a Wheeler y de paso _"sin intención alguna, tal vez por un descuido_" pasó su lengua dentro de la boca de Joey, para sí poder zafarse del agarre del de ojos mieles en aquella disputa.

"_¿Eso quiere decir que besé al perro? No puede ser…" pensó el empresario. _No había tomado en cuenta ese hecho ni el peso de su acción. Llevó su mano su boca con asco como si intentara imaginariamente limpiarse la boca o un leve gesto de estar a punto de vomitar. Aunque sus mejillas delataron un rubor que no pudo contener.

—Roland—. Se dirigió a su chofer

—Sí, señor

— ¡Necesito que acudas a una farmacia ahora! y adquieras un enjuagatorio bucal. ¡Preciso desinfectarme de las bacterias caninas, urgentemente! — ordenó dejando un hilo irónico a sus palabras recordando al perro. Se cruzó de brazos observando a la pareja fríamente

—Está bien señor Kaiba… — comentó extrañado sin entender a su "jefe" sus infrecuentes comentarios. No quiso indagar más el hombre y se dispuso a conducir a la farmacia más cercana.

— ¡Qué asco! —. Murmuró para sí mismo —al menos fue sólo para soltarme de ese perro, sin otra intención…— auto convenciéndose dudoso. Un calor invadió su cuerpo recordando ese _"golpe-mordida en la boca a ese tonto"_ mientras no perdía de vista a la pareja y en la manera que jugaban con sus bocas a mordiscos. Giró su mirada hacia otro lado, no quería seguir viendo más ni recordando "tonterías".

Xxx

—Necesito un enjuagatorio bucal para eliminar las bacterias de bastardos ricachones —. Le dijo a la vendedora en el área dental del local con un semblante muy serio el pedido de un rubio de ojos color miel — ¡o mejor cloro o alcohol desinfectante! —. Exagerando el pedido indeciso. Para los demás clientes de la botica observaban como el gracioso muchacho pedía con energía los productos llamando bastante la atención de todos— o tal vez mejor, bah un enjuagatorio bucal el más fuerte. No quiero contagiarme de pedantes creídos — terminó con una sonrisa a la vendedora.

—la mujer lo miró con un signo de interrogación en su rostro.

**Fin.**

* * *

Notas finales:

Sí, si... otra vez yo. Lo tenía escrito hace tiempo xD y ahora que estoy volviendo al fanfictions lo publico. Una idea loca mientras compraba un enjuagatorio bucal y un capitúlo de The Walking Dead ejem... XD

Además pensé que sólo Kaiba entre su asexuada forma de ser podría hacer algo así, analizando su personalidad y terrible pasado.

Saludos críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas.


End file.
